


All I Have

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Tiff, for writing me a Cady/Ms. Norbury fic in the first place :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> For Tiff, for writing me a Cady/Ms. Norbury fic in the first place :D

As the Mathletes meeting finished up, Cady stayed behind, under the guise of going through some things in her bag. She could feel Ms. Norbury’s eyes on her, and when the last Mathlete finally left, she looked up.

“Can I talk to you?” Cady asked softly, walking up to where the math teacher stood.

“Sure,” Ms. Norbury said curtly. “Talk.”

Cady glanced at the open door, then walked over and shut it. She sighed and turned back.

Their eyes met, and both felt longing fill them. Three months of lingering looks and tentative kisses all combined into a single moment of complete loss.

“I’m sorry,” Cady said, her voice breaking.

Ms. Norbury sighed. To have everything so easily fixed… “That’s not enough, Cady,” she said instead, sighing again.

“I know,” Cady whispered. “But it’s all I have.”


End file.
